


hikoki gumo

by satellites (brella)



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/satellites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisao watches the vapor trails of the airplanes and wonders where they go. Magic kingdoms, maybe, or outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hikoki gumo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariad/gifts).



> Title is from ["Hikoki Gumo" by Yumi Matsutoya](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nujYZh6qmM).

"Will you take your eyes off the sky for five seconds so I can shoot you with my death laser?" Jun yells with a stamp of his foot, and Hisao gives a start at the explosion of sound, whirling. The hum of the surrounding cicadas is almost too loud to distinguish his brother's annoyed shouting through, but only almost. 

"It's hot," Hisao replies, more of a whine, in lieu of an answer. Jun lets out an unforgiving  _pfft_ and swiftly raises his green and orange plastic toy gun in both hands, closing one eye tightly to better aim. 

"Sissy," he teases Hisao, who does not rise to the taunt (who never does). "If you don't think you can beat me, well, then, that's fine. I'll just tell the mothership that you surrendered." 

"Don't call mother a mothership," Hisao scolds him, but his face has already split into a grin too bright for his future, and he kicks off from the gold dirt, sprinting at Jun and tackling him to the ground. "Who is the surrendering sissy now, huh?" 

Jun lets out a curse word that Hisao is  _certain_ their mother would whack him upside the head for even  _knowing_ , and the two of them roll around and wrestle in the warm summer-bathed earth, getting dust and pebbles in their mouths and the folds of their t-shirts. A while later, they both lie head-to-head on their backs, mirroring each other as they gaze up at the endless, perfect blue, quiet and out of breath. 

"Where do you think that one's going?" Hisao asks, pointing to a fleet flash of sunlight that catches on a passing airplane. Jun snorts and picks his nose. 

"Um... the Amazon," he replies. "Or Cleveland. That's by the Amazon, right?" 

"Jupiter!" Hisao cries with a wide smile, and Jun scoffs. 

"Only rocket ships go into space, genius," he teases him. "You're so dumb sometimes." 

"Oh, says the boy who thinks Cleveland and the Amazon are anywhere near each other," Hisao retorts, and Jun wipes his nose on the back of his hand this time, pushing himself up with his palms and drawing his knees up lopsidedly.

"Let's go to the Amazon," he proposes, sounding perfectly serious about it. "And Cleveland after, and then outer space. But not Jupiter. Mars."

Hisao shakes his head firmly and he can feel the sandy dirt grinding into his scalp. "Jupiter or nothing."

"Fine," Jun snaps. "We'll go to your stupid Jupiter."

"We have plenty of time to go plenty of places," Hisao laughs. "The Amazon, Cleveland, Jupiter, then... Krypton!" 

"Geek!" Jun goads him, sticking his tongue out, and before Hisao can bowl him over again to exact appropriate vengeance for that slanderous remark, their mother's voice fills the thick air from the house, calling them in for watermelon.

They both race to get there first, stumbling and tumbling and scuffling, but Hisao purposefully falls back two steps to let Jun win. That is what brothers are for, he thinks. Voyages to Jupiter, and giving up rights to first watermelon slice.

He hopes the summer never ends.  


End file.
